wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenly Kingdom Of Admáen
The Kingdom of the Admáen was a theocratic monarchy which existed on the Himara Peninsula from the Kudes Era until the mid Brave Era, when it was overrun by the Himara Empire. The Kingdom was made up in a large majority by Elven races, primarily the Admáeni themselves during the majority of its history, however in the later years of the Kingdom, large numbers of Dunaan and Arano would come to call it home. Government During the early stages of its history, the State functioned more or less as oligarchy. In the few pre-Dawn writings from this time period, the small city that would one day be known as Amazaʀayë Zaron was ruled by a thirteen member legislative body known as the ZaRizaqos, who were the eldest members of the leading families of the settlement. By the time of the Dunnan scholar Áed of Tóbh, writing around the time of the first century G.E, the ZaRizaqos had changed to be representative of the various guilds that had been formed by the previously leading families. It was during the second century G.E that the political structures of the Kingdom took on their most notorious form, as the tradition of the Admáen not to have a single ruler ran headfirst into the young Magister who would come to be known quite simply as the Eres Giér, who would, through a series of political maneuvers and other such things, come to be awarded rather over the top titles such as Paron, Gýllollon, ''the Lyrian ''Kamunadi and Akko and the Atherin King. The Kingdom of Admáen was ruled by the Eres Giér, believed to be an ancient Magister The elves of the kingdom believed the Eres Giér to be the earthly avatar of their god, Alaceryë. The Admáen deemed the Eres Giér to be above the common workings of Atheryin, and typically, incarnations of the Eres Giér spent their time writing religious and philosophical texts in their grand palace in Amazaʀayë Zaron. The day to day governing of Admáen was carried out by the ZaRizaqos, a ruling council of 12 elected from amongst the ruling class of the Kingdom. The ZaRizaqos typically came from from one of the three major political factions of the Kingdom, the Greens, the Reds, and the Blues. These names have been applied to the parties by later researchers, based off of their colours. Their true names remain unknown. The ZaRizaqos typically met in a large public forum in Amazaʀayë Zaron, where they would debate from raised benches in the middle of it. The people of Amazaʀayë Zaron were always invited to watch the debates. Military 'Admáeni Legions' The Admáeni Legions were the best military force of the Kingdom. They were made up entirely of highly trained and equipped battlemages, and this exclusivity reduced the Legions' standing manpower greatly. Indeed, just prior to the Himara invasion, the Legions numbered only sixty thousand out of the Kingdoms' total manpower, which is believed to have been roughly three million. Because of the small numbers, the Legions could afford to be armoured and armed to a high standard for the time, and the typical legion soldier was given full steel plate, alongside steel longswords. Higher ranking officers, such as Centurions were given a choice of sword types, and were most often seen with a Katana. Each Legion was made up of 6000 Admáeni battlemages, typically from amongst the populace of AmazaRaye Zaron. This insured that the legion was highly prized, for nearly everyone in it was the relation of a noble or other wealthy people. The legions were based in and around the city, creating an almost unbreakable defenceive wall. 'Rural Militia' The Rural Militia was the main military force of the Empire, made up of levies from the countryside around AmazaRaye Zaron, these people were mostly farmers or other such lowborn occupations. They were armed with whatever they could afford to buy themselves, and numbered around two million. The Rural Militia is infamous for its role in the defence of AmazaRaye Zaron from the Himara Horde, the Militia simply returned to their fields, leaving the 10 Legions to face the full brunt of the Himara's army. Landscape The Kingdom of the Admáen occupied the north of the Himara Peninsula. It was a lush tropical area filled with rainforests and grasslands. In the west and east of the Kingdom it met the seas, and the land here was filled with bright yellow beaches. To the north, the land became more mountainous, giving way to the Byne mountains, though in Admáen territory the mountains were smaller, and generally swallowed up whole by the jungles. In the south, the climate gradually became more temperate and flat, giving way to the grasslands of (Arano Kingdoms Here)